


Hold On Tight

by seveillon



Series: JeanMarco Week 2014 [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Action, Action & Romance, Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon, Canon Related, Cute Ending, Fluff, JeanMarco Week, M/M, Military Police - Freeform, jeanmarco, survey corps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 06:03:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2497238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seveillon/pseuds/seveillon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For JeanMarco Week<br/>Day 3: Homecoming</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold On Tight

“Shit, shit SHIT!” Jean cursed, shooting to the left, barely avoiding the grasping hand of the titan. That one came out of nowhere, popping up from behind one of the abandoned cottages that littered the grounds outside the walls. Mikasa shot out behind the eight-meter class titan, slicing it down smoothly before moving on to the next.

“Oi, Jean!” Levi called from one of the rooftops. “Pay attention or you’ll get us all killed!”

“Roger!” Jean shouted, slightly offended, but he knew Levi was correct.

Taking one last look to make sure Jean was okay, Levi shot off in the opposite direction of Mikasa. His eyes scanned the ground and buildings surrounding them, watchful of any more approaching titans or any squad members who might require help. So far the squad had been lucky and had only encountered one abnormal while they were out. It had been a bitch to take down, completely wild and flailing about. Levi had made the call to bring them all the way to this old village as a way for them to make better use of the landscape and take the abnormal down easier. It had worked, but the journey here had attracted a few more titans as a result.

Jean shot off, using a quick burst of air from his gear to glide through the air. He heard a scream. His eyes darted down and he saw Sasha cornered by a five-meter. She was out of blades. Cursing under his breath, Jean darted down as fast as he could, hoping he’d make it in time.

“Arrrhhhh!!” He brought his blades down in a strong arc, slicing off a hunk of the monster’s flesh in a clean sweep. Swinging back around he landed in front of a violently shaking Sasha. “Are you hurt?” He asked. She shook her head, still too startled to speak. “Here, have two of my blades. We need every one to make it back alive, okay?” She stood still as stone as he slide two blades into her sheaths. Levi shouted from somewhere in the distance, calling in the squad. All the titans must be dead. Jean turned to go, gently pulling on Sasha’s sleeve to uproot her feet from the ground. She stumbled along behind.

“T-t-thank you,” she whispered. Jean only grunted in response.

They reached the rest of the group. Levi was cleaning off his blades and explaining that they were done with the mission. “We didn’t find what we want, so we’re going to head back and hope nothing else happens on the way. Get your horse.”

They raced back to the Trost district, anxious to be inside the safety of the walls. They were almost there when Mikasa spotted a fifteen-meter class running straight for them. Jean wasted no time, swing down from the horse. He was about to wrap his wires around the titan’s ankles to allow the member’s of his team to get it, but suddenly, the monster changed direction. Instead of going after the large group, the titan was going after him! Jean smiled bitterly. _Damn, I just can’t catch a break today._  
  
“Jean, no!” He heard Sasha yell before and arrow shot right in the titan’s pupil, bringing it to an abrupt halt as it clawed at its face. He took the distraction as his chance to circle around the ankles, tripping the beast. It crashed to the ground, raising a cloud of dust. Levi entered the veil, finishing off the mess.

Eventually, they were able to reach the wall, the gate groaning in protest as it opened for their little group.

“Go clean up every one. You have this evening off. There’s a meeting tomorrow morning though, so don’t be late.” Levi said, his glare searing the threat of what would happen if they were late into their minds.

“Yes, Heichou!” They all saluted respectively before going off to their rooms to clean up.

Jean was too tired to even entertain the idea of washing. He plopped right onto bed and fell asleep in his dirty uniform. He’d have to wash all the dirt from his sheets later, but he didn’t care.

He awoke abruptly to the door slamming open. His eyes slanted open, dirt and leftover sleep blurring his vision. “What the…”

“Jean.” He knew that voice. Jean shot up in bed, rubbing his eyes to clear his vision. Marco stood in the doorway, the Military Police emblem blazing on his spotless uniform. “I heard your squad came back. I wanted to check on you earlier, to see if you made it back okay, but I had some things I needed to take care of first.” Marco tugged at one of his sleeves. “Welcome home. May I come in?”

“Of course.” Jean scooted to one side of his bed, making room for Marco to come sit next to him. The bed dipped beneath his weight, making their thighs touch together.

“I’m sorry I woke you. I just needed to make sure you were okay.” Marco eyes scanned Jean’s body. “You are okay, right?”

“Oh yeah, yeah. Dirty, but okay.”

Marco laughed. “I can see how dirty you are. Look at the bed!” Sure enough, when Jean turned to look, there was a perfect imprint of dirt where his sleeping body had been laying. “Absolutely disgusting.” Marco’s hand came up to brush away some dirt and saliva that had gathered on the corner of Jean’s mouth when he was sleeping. His other hand came around to entwine their fingers together, placing them on Jean’s lap.

A blush began to creep up Jean’s neck. “Uh, Marco. I’m a lot grosser than I thought. At least let me –“

“Shh,” Marco cut him off. “I’m just so happy your home safe. I couldn’t handle it if I lost you.” Marco slowly moved his face closer to Jean’s, lips parting in anticipation, eyes fluttering closed. Jean met him halfway, reveling in the sweet kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I liked this theme!  
> I wish I had more time to write this, but sadly, this is my shortest fic of the week so far.   
> Unedited, as these have been going, so please let me know if you see any grammar mistakes!


End file.
